Old and New Friends!
Old and New Friends Part 1(I'll Miss You My Friends) Chloe : I'm gonna miss you Isa! Kyle : Stay safe ok? Isabella : I will. Isabella's Mom : Isa! We have to go! Isabella : Farewell.. Until we meet again.. Chloe and Kyle : Bye..See you.. *Isabella's Car Isabella : Mom? Why do we have to move again? Mom : My branch was moved. Isabella : Oh... Mom : What's wrong dear? Isabella : It's just that (sighs)I'll miss all of my friends especially Chloe and Kyle.. Mom : And? Isabella : And I think it'll be hard making new friends. Mom : It won't be hard for you! Your'e friendly! Just do your best ok? Isabella : Ok... *Later at their new house Mom : Isa! Go to bed! It's been a long day! You'll need that good night's sleep! You have school tomorrow! Isabella : Ok Mom! Good Night! (Thinking) I have school tomorrow, my first day at my school. *End of Part 1 (I'll Miss You My Friends) Part 2 (New Girl In School) *School Isabella : Hmmmmmm...The school looks really cool!(bumps into a girl) Isabella : Oh.Sorry I guess I wasn't looking at where I was going. Girl : That's fine, hey I've never saw you around before. Are you new here? Isabella : Well yeah! Girl : Nice to meet you! Name's Aleona and you are? Isabella : I'm Isabella just call me Isa! Aleona : Hey Angelica, Cindy come over here! Cindy : What's up Aleona? Aleona : I'd like you tom meet Isabella just call her Isa for short Cindy and Angelica : Hey! Aleona : And Isabella, this is Cindy and Angelica! Isabella : Hi! *Bell Rings Aleona : Well, there goes the bell. Come on let's go to class. *Class Ms. Gonzaga : Class, we have a new student called Isabella. Isabella, go sit next to Aleona. Isabella : Yes, Ms.Gonzaga. *Aleona and Isabella's Desk Aleona :(soflty) Wanna hang out after school? Isabella : Sure! *End of Part 2 (New Girl In School) Part 3 (More New Friends!) *After Class Aleona : So wanna hang out? Isabella : Would I ever! Aleona : Where do you wanna hang out? Isabella : How about the- Angelica : Isa, Aleona! Isabella : What is it Angelica? Angelica : I'd like you to meet my twin brother Joshua, but I'm older for 5-10 minutes, I guess. Joshua this is Isabella. Joshua : Hi Isabella! Isabella : Hey Joshua! And please call me Isa! Joshua : Ok :) Angelica : What were you talking- Ryan : Hey guys! Aleona : Ryan my friend! I'd like you to meet Isabella. Isa meet Ryan! Ryan : Hey! Isabella : Hello! Angelica : Where's Cindy? Cindy : Present! Where you guys goin'? Isabella : The Mall wanna come? Cindy : Sure! Isabella : You guys all wanna come? Aleona : Of course! Angelica : Okay! Cindy : Like I said Sure! Ryan : I can't my mom won't let me out of the house unless I finish my homework. Joshua : Me too plus I have chores. *End (More New Friends!) Part 4 (Remembering The Old Days) Aleona : Wait Angelica and you are twins right? Why are you the only one to have chores? Joshua : Well Last week she was the only one to do the chores, now (sighs) it's my turn... Angelica : Yeah! I'm sugar free!!! Cindy : Well what are we waiting for? Isabella : Goodbye Ryan and Joshua Ryan and Joshua : Bye Isa! *The Next Day Angelica : Yesterday was so fun! Aleona : You said it! Cindy : Yesterday was wonderful! Isabella : Yeah.... Aleona : What's wrong? Isabella : Nothing.. Aleona : I know something's wrong! Isabella : Ugh.(Runs off to the lakeside.) Aleona : Hey Isa! *Angelica and Cindy looks at each other with worried eyes. *Lakeside Isabella :(sitting by the lakeside.) Aleona :Hey Isa what's wrong? Isabella : .... Aleona : Come on tell me. Isabella : It's because I just miss my old friends.. Aleona : Hey, were still here. No matter.Were still here always by your side? Ok? Someday you'll meet again. Isabella : Your right! I mean I still have you guys! Aleona : That's right! Now come on! *Back at School Cindy and Angelica : What happened? , Aleona : Nothing. Cindy : Well if everything's fine then were ok! *End of Part 4 (Remembering The Old Days) Part 5 (Friends Reunited) *4 years later (Isabella and her friends are now 14 after class. ) Voice : Isa?! Is that you?! Isabella : Who was that? Voice : Silly! It's me! Isabella : Me who? Voice : Turn around! Isabella : (turns around) Chloe?!! Kyle?!! Kyle and Chloe : Yup! Isabella : What are you guys doing here?! Kyle : We've transferred schools! Chloe : My dad... Kyle : My uncle.... Chloe : Told us and Kyle's parents to move here! Kyle : Uhuh! Isabella : That's great! Aleona : Hey Isa! Who are you talking to? Isabella : Aleona! I'd like you to meet Chloe and Kyle! Chloe, Kyle meet Aleona! Aleona : Hey! Chloe and Kyle : Hi! Angelica(with Cindy,Ryan and Joshua) : Hi Isa! Isabella : Angie, Cindy, Ryan and Joshua meet Chloe and Kyle. Chloe, Kyle meet Angelica, Cindy, Ryan and Joshua. Angelica, Cindy, Ryan and Joshua : Hello! Chloe and Kyle : Hi! Aleona : Since we have new friends I guess we hang out! All : Sure! *At the Park all are having fun. *Graduation Day Isabella : You guys were there for me when I needed you! Aleona : Well you were there for us when we were sad... Cindy : And not just that and times we were down. Isabella : Because? Chloe : United... Joshua : We... Ryan : Stand.... Angelica : Divided... Cindy : We... Kyle : Fall... Aleona : Friends... Isabella : Forever!!! *Group Hug *The End! Hope you guys like my story! Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Stories by Rainbowzkie